The present invention relates to a multiple-building housing construction system, and to a method for erecting such a system.
Where privacy, out-door living conveniences (e.g. backyard, garden, etc.), and flexibility of design are required in a building unit, it is usually necessary to build separate detached or semi-detached units e.g. houses or villas, on individual lots. However, this permits only low density building. Where higher density building is desired in a limited space, this is usually provided by multiple-level building structures, such as multiple-level apartments or office buildings, but such constructions considerably limit the privacy, out-door living conveniences, and flexibility of design.